sebait pesan untuknya
by ReiyKa
Summary: Ini bukan kisah romantis, tapi mungkin ini adalah kisah murahan, picisan, sebuah cerita obralan yang dapat ditemui di pinggir jalan. Tapi ini memang sebuah kisah klasik, tentang dia dan 'dirinya'.


**warning: some experiment using rima words that make this thing really absurd  
****[Meiko-Kaito-Miku dalam paradigma kata yang sulit dicerna]**

* * *

Dia telah mengenal_nya_ sejak dia mulai bisa mengingat berbagai hal. Dia tahu mengenai diri_nya_ seolah _dia_ adalah dirinya sendiri. Dia bisa tahu segala gelagat_nya_, pola pikir_nya_, tindakan yang akan _dia_ lakukan, karena selama ini dia selalu memperhatikannya.

Dia dekat dengan _dirinya_, tapi kedekatan itu justru terasa amat jauh. Terlalu jauh hingga dia sendiri bahkan bisa melihat sebuah kaca tebal yang besar dan teramat tinggi yang memisahkan dia dan _dirinya_. Kaca yang tembus pandang dimana dia hanya bisa melihat_nya_ tanpa bisa mengapai_nya_. Kaca yang tembus pandang dimana dia bisa tahu segalanya tentang _dirinya_ tanpa pernah bisa menjadi bagian dalam kehidupan_nya_.

Dan sampai akhir, kaca itu terus ada, terus menghalanginya, hingga dia tahu bahwa dia dan _dirinya_ tidak akan pernah bisa menyatu dalam satu bagian kaca yang sama. Dia tidak tahu alasannya, tapi jelas dia tahu bahwa Tuhan telah menetapkan itu dalam target hidupnya.

Karena itulah, sampai akhir pun, dia tidak pernah bisa menggapai_nya_. Hanya sebait pesan yang menggambarkan tentang keseluruhan _dirinya_. Sebuah pesan yang menggambarkan segalanya bahwa dia memang tidak pernah mengerti sedikit pun sesuatu yang dimililiki oleh_nya_.

Ini bukan kisah romantis, tapi mungkin ini adalah kisah murahan, picisan, sebuah cerita obralan yang dapat ditemui di pinggir jalan. Tapi ini memang sebuah kisah klasik, tentang dia dan _dirinya_.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**sebait pesan untuknya**

* * *

Dia bernama Sakine Meiko. Anak perempuan dengan rambut coklat gelap serta iris secoklat kayu eboni di musim semi. Kedua pasangan Sakine yang melahirkannya merasa putri kecil mereka tercipta dengan luar biasa cantiknya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolaknya. Tidak ada yang dapat mengabaikannya. Akan tetapi, bocah kecil memesona ini tidak dapat mengerti akan hal itu.

Dia tidak dapat mempercayai ucapan kedua orang tuanya karena dia berpikir bahwa mereka berdua hanya ingin membuatnya merasa senang (tidak ada orang tua yang akan mengejek anaknya bukan?). Semua pujian dari kedua orang tuanya yang dia dengar sama sekali tidak ada relatifnya. Sama sekali tidak berhubungan secara linier dengan segala hal tentang dirinya. Dia tidak secantik seperti pujian Ibunya. Dia tidak sepintar seperti pujian Ayahnya. Dia hanya anak perempuan biasa yang teramat biasa-biasa saja.

Karena itulah, dia selalu memotong rambut coklatnya pendek sekali hingga menyerupai anak laki-laki alih-alih menggerainya ke belakang hingga jatuh mengenai bahunya. Karena itulah, dia selalu mengenakan kaca mata tanpa ukuran alih-alih menunjukkan sang coklat eboninya kepada dunia. Karena itulah, dia selalu berdiri paling belakang dalam setiap hal alih-alih maju ke depan dan menampilkan semua yang dapat dilakukannya.

Karena itulah, saat dia melihat _dirinya_ untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa kagum pada_nya_ tanpa bisa dikira-kira dan diukur batasnya. Sebuah rasa simpel yang terasa rumit bagi seorang Sakine Meiko untuk menanggungnya secara keseluruhan.

.

.

Di sisi lain, _dia_ bernama Shion Kaito. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut sebiru lautan musim panas dan iris sebiru langit gelapnya malam. Pasangan Shion mendidiknya sebagai anak baik hati yang selalu tersenyum pada semua orang. Dan semua itu terbayar ketika _dia_ menjadi anak paling disukai oleh semua orang yang pernah mengenal_nya_. _Dia_ bagaikan seorang malaikat cilik yang amat mengemaskan di masa kecilnya. _Dia_ pintar bicara, pintar membaca situasi, pintar dalam segala hal. Hingga semua itu nyaris menutupi beberapa kekurangannya disana-sini

Semua orang hampir bisa menyukai_nya_ secara keseluruhan. Karena itulah, wajar apabila dia juga mengagumi_nya_, diam-diam, tanpa terlihat.

.

.

Dan dia dan _dia_ bertemu dalam suatu rangkaian takdir yang telah ditetapkan oleh Tuhan.

.

.

Dia mengenal_ dia_ sejak dia mulai bisa mengeja namanya. Saat itu, di depan kelasnya, berdiri anak laki-laki dengan senyuman malaikat_nya_. Pandangan iris biru_nya_ sedikit tertunduk dengan rona merah di pipi_nya_. Saat itu, dia, Sakine Meiko, yang bahkan baru bisa mengeja namanya, berhenti dari kotak lilin yang menjadi mainannya selama beberapa menit yang lalu. Dengan sukses, _dirinya_ telah menarik seluruh perhatiannya, bahkan dari kotak lilin yang amat disukainya.

"Nama_nya_ Shion Kaito."

Dan sejak saat itu, nama_nya_ selalu melekat dalam dirinya, mengisi relung jiwanya.

.

.

Dia mengingat segalanya tentang_nya_ sejak dia mulai bisa menghitung berbagai komponen angka. Saat itu, di depan lapangan tempat seluruh teman-temannya bermain, berlari anak laki-laki dengan teriakan riang_nya_. Pandangan iris biru laut_nya_ terlihat bersemangat dan amat ceria. Saat itu, dia, Sakine Meiko, yang bahkan baru bisa menghitung berbagai komponen angka, mampu berhenti dari kegiatan mengisi kolom jawaban buku matematikanya, berhenti dari mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah miliknya hanya itu melihat sekilas betapa bocah laki-laki itu sedang sibuk melalukan berbagai hal menyenangkan. Dia menurunkan pensil yang sedari tadi digenggamnya hanya untuk melihat kilauan senyum_nya_ di tengah lapangan hijau sepak bola. Dia bisa mendengar suara tawa_nya_ yang ceria. Dia bisa melihat sikapnya yang bersemangat dan tidak pernah menyerah.

Dan sejak saat itu, sosok_nya_ selalu melekat dalam dirinya, menyabotase semua pikirannya, melumpuhkan indera sarafnya ketika mereka tiba-tiba bertemu.

.

.

Dia ingat aransemen lagu Shinning Smile karya Yiruma merupakan melodi pertama yang dimainkan oleh_nya_. Dengan keyboard listrik di ruang seni, sang anak perempuan kecil yang mulai berubah menjadi gadis eboni terpesona pada gerakan lentik serta suara halus yang terdengar.

Hatinya terasa hangat. Dia tahu itu, tapi _dia_ tidak mampu menyadari hal itu. Terus menerus memainkan melodi hingga setiap alunan nada itu merasuk ke hati sang gadis eboni, menggoreskan ingatan, menanamkan makna perasaan yang jauh lebih kuat lagi.

Saat itulah, Sakine Meiko untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya menyadari bahwa dia mengagumi sosok itu. Sosok yang selalu terlihat cerah dan ceria, yang mampu menghadirkan rasa hangat serta rona merah dalam masa remajanya.

Namun, seperti yang sudah-sudah, Sakine Meiko hanya bisa diam dan menatap_nya_ dari kejauhan tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ya... baginya dengan melihat_nya_ saja, segalanya sudah cukup.

Dia tidak pernah mengharapkan hal berlebihan dan dia tidak pernah mampu melakukan hal yang mampu memberinya sesuatu yang lebih, setimpal dengan perasaannya. Namun, Meiko merasa itu cukup. Itu semua sudah cukup.

.

.

Dia mengingat segalanya tentang_nya_ sejak _dia_ mulai bisa bermain olahraga basket favorit_nya_. Saat itu, di depan kelasnya, berdiri sosok biru yang mampu menarik semua perhatiannya. _Dia_ sedang tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. Senyuman ceria yang mampu menghangatkan semua hati orang yang melihat_nya_. _Dia_ tumbuh menjadi sosok anak laki-laki yang tampan dan disukai oleh semua orang. Tidak ada yang dapat membenci tawa riang serta kebaikkannya yang ditujukan hampir semua orang. Meiko tahu hal itu dan perlahan dia mulai merasakan rasa hangat ketika dia berada didekat_nya_. Sebuah perasaan aneh yang terlalu kompleks untuk dapat diterjemahkan menjadi rangkaian kata.

"Kita harus menang di kompetisi olahraga tahun ini!"

Meiko tahu bahwa tanpa _dia_ mengatakan hal itu, semua orang akan setuju pada semua pendapat_nya_. Betapa sosok anak laki-laki biru itu telah menghipnotis semua orang, membuat seluruh anak bergender sama dengan_nya_ tertawa ingin bersahabat dengan_nya_, membuat seluruh anak tidak bergender sama dengan_nya_ tersenyum malu-malu dengan rona merah pada pipi mereka.

Hal yang sama tentu saja juga terjadi pada sang pemilik rambut coklat eboni itu. Ditambah lagi, sekarang setelah beberapa tahun dia mengenal sosok memesona itu, sebuah irama baru muncul di deretan frekuensi jantungnya. Sebuah irama melodi yang terasa cepat, menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya, membuat dirinya hampir melemas dipenuhi rasa bahagia.

Dia sadar bahwa _dia_ sekarang tidak sekedar sosok teman sekelas yang memesona. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang lebih dari _dirinya_ yang mempu membawanya ke dunia khayalan indah. Namun, dia belum mengerti apa maknanya.

.

.

Dia ingat pertama kali ketika mengobrol dengan _dirinya_, lututnya nyaris melemas hingga hampir ambruk pingsan. Saat itu, cuaca panas di sekelilingnya justru terasa membekukan jiwa, membuat napasnya terengah entah karena apa. Pupilnya bergerak panik karena dia bahkan bisa mencium aroma papermint dari _dirinya_. Wangi. Menyejukkan. Menenangkan.

Meiko segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat karena panik melanda dirinya.

Seandainya saja dia tidak begitu cerobohnya untuk terpeleset ketika dia sedang memegang baton (setidaknya Meiko berhasil memutus pita merah yang dipegang oleh juri karena itulah dia tidak begitu menyesal. Namun, tetap saja, terpeleset di depan seorang Shion Kaito merupakan hal paling memalukan sepanjang kehidupanya). Rasanya dia ingin menggali lubang dan masuk ke dalamnya hingga inti bumi.

Namun, dia tidak bisa melakukan semua keinginannya itu karena seluruh tubuhnya melemas. Dia bersumpah dia tidak lagi merasakan rasa sakit ketika sosok biru gelap itu datang menghampirinya dengan wajah panik.

Rasa hangat segera memenuhi dada Meiko ketika tangan Shion Kaito terulur untuk membantunya berdiri. _Dia_ memang bertanggung jawab terhadap keselamatan seluruh peserta kelasnya karena _dia_ bersedia menjadi ketua kelas sekaligus pemimpin kelas mereka.

Meiko menyadari bahwa segalanya telah banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali dia melihat Kaito dari dekat. Anak laki-laki yang dulu datang ke kelasnya sekarang telah menjelma menjadi sosok pemuda tampan dengan hidung mancung dan tulang pipi yang tegas. Sungguh, _dia_ benar-benar berubah semakin tampan.

"Sakine_-san_, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara anak kecil yang nyaring sekarang telah berubah sedikit rendah—nyaris berubah menjadi suara bass penuh geraman. Meiko tahu bahwa segalanya berubah, tapi melihat sosok itu dari dekat seolah menyadarkannya seutuhnya bahwa mereka telah beranjak dewasa. Kaito berubah. Begitu juga Meiko.

"Mana tim paramedisnya?"

"Kenapa anak medik nggak pada sigap sih?"

Meiko bisa mendengar ricuh panik seluruh teman sekelasnya. Dia memaksakan diri tersenyum—bukan karena masalah sakit di pergelangan kakinya, tapi lebih karena debaran jantungnya di belakang susunan tulang rusuknya yang hampir mampu membunuhnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Mana ada yang jatuh terkilir baik-baik saja!"

Dia tersikap saat mendengar suara bass_nya_. Tanpa sadar, Meiko menengadahkan kepalanya dan masuklah dia ke dalam pesona safir biru lautan itu, dia terhisap jauh ke dasar samudra, tanpa menyadari bahwa dia mampu tenggelam lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku yang bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan," Kaito kembali berkata kemudian kembali mata mereka berdua bertemu. Lautan dalam dan tuanya eboni.

Napas Meiko nyaris terhenti ketika dia merasakan genggaman tangan_nya_ yang membimbingnya menuju leher_nya_. Hangat. Wangi papermint.

"Pegangan ya."

Meiko tahu segalanya telah berubah. Kaito telah tumbuh dewasa. Begitu pun juga dirinya. Tapi ada satu hal yang berubah. Perasaan yang dipendam Meiko sejak lama masih ada, semakin banyak hingga terasa hampir tumpah.

Dan dia berharap Kaito tidak mendengar suara debaran jantungnya.

.

.

Meiko masih selalu berdebar ketika mengingat kejadian festival olahraga kemarin dimana dia digendong oleh Kaito menuju ruang kesehatan. Saat itu, tidak ada petugas kesehatan disana dan _dia_ bersikeras untuk membalutkan perban di pergelangan kaki kanannya. Sungguh, Meiko bahkan merasa dia tidak bernapas selama beberapa menit yang terasa jauh lebih panjang.

Sentuhan jemari lentik pemuda itu begitu terasa lembut di kakinya, menghangatkan relung jiwanya. Meiko selalu tersenyum ketika mengingat kenangan itu.

Tanpa dirinya tahu bahwa badai hujan akan datang setelah itu.

.

.

Musim gugur kelas delapan datang, Sakine Meiko sedang duduk di perpustakaan, membaca lembaran novel klasik lainnya. Jane Austen merupakan pengarangnya. Pride and Prejudice adalah judulnya.

Gadis eboni menyukai sastra, tapi tidak pernah bisa mengekspresikannya. Dia suka menulis sebuah cerita, bahkan beberapa terinspirasi dari kisah hidupnya, tapi dia menyembunyikan segalanya karena sifat pemalunya.

Ketika seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya, napas Meiko tercekat dan tangannya berhenti menulis. Karangan puisinya tidak selesai saat itu juga, karena selembar kertas putih itu keburu ditarik dari jangkauannya.

Sebuah tawa yang hangat dan renyah terdengar di telinganya, merasuk hingga sukma terdalamnya, membuat ronaan merah muncul di wajahnya.

Gadis eboni mengerjap. Pemuda biru tertawa.

Itu adalah kali pertama Kaito tertawa untuknya. Sang Matahari menghangatkan Sang Eboni.

"Kamu suka puisi, Sakine_-san_?"

Meiko mengangguk. Dia tidak berani membuka mulutnya karena suaranya akan terdengar mencicit.

"Ini kamu yang buat?"

Lagi, Meiko mengangguk.

"Waah! Hebat banget! Kurasa aku nggak akan bisa buat yang kayak begini!" Kemudian, pemuda biru itu tersenyum dan mulai membacakan baitnya:

_Hujan turun serintik dua rintik_

_Menghapus sepi, mengisi ruang hati_

_Sedetik dua detik_

_Matahari muncul menghangatkan hati_

"Ini musim gugur kan?"

Meiko kembali mengangguk.

"Kamu suka hujan?"

Kali ini, Meiko menggeleng.

"Jadi, kamu suka matahari?"

Meiko mengangguk lagi.

Kaito tertawa. "Terus, kamu kesepian karena matahari nggak pernah muncul lagi di musim gugur?"

Meiko menggeleng. Dia tidak lagi merasa sepi karena Sang Matahari sudah berada di depannya kali ini. Menghangatkan dirinya, mengingatkan segala perasaannya.

"Menurutmu, aku mirip hujan nggak sih?"

"Kenapa?" Suara Meiko akhirnya mulai keluar.

"Karena rambutku biru. Terkadang aku berpikir aku sangat kelabu ya."

"Biru tidak berarti kelabu." Meiko mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hemm, kalau begitu, seperti apa biru yang ada di kepalamu, Sakine_-san_?"

"Biru..." Meiko kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Biru bisa berarti matahari..."

Pemuda biru itu hanya menatapnya untuk beberapa detik kemudian. Senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya saat dia meletakkan kertas putih itu di atas meja. "Terima kasih, Sakine_-san_."

Gadis eboni itu mengerjap pelan dan begitu dia menengadahkan kepalanya, dia bisa melihat senyuman yang mampu melelehkan hatinya.

Dan itu merupakan ucapan terima kasih yang pertama dan terakhir yang Meiko dengar.

.

.

Hujan itu datang. Perlahan. Membelah udara, meneduhkan terik Matahari.

Meiko berada di acara penyambutan SMA ketika dia melihat Sang Hujan pertama kali. Gadis riang yang seolah tidak memiliki masalah apapun—layaknya hujan yang dapat turun tanpa diminta, seolah tidak mempedulikan hal lainnya.

"Aku Hatsune Miku! Aku dan kau, Shion_-san_, kita harus memutuskan siapa yang akan menyampaikan pidato penyambutan murid baru."

Gadis Eboni melihat gadis berkuncir dua dengan iris hijau _tosca_ yang indah, berdiri di hadapan Pemuda Biru. Mereka dalam persaingan memperebutkan status murid teladan yang akan menyampaikan pidato di acara penyambutan. Skor mereka berdua sama ketika tes masuk berlangsung.

"Benarkah? Terserah kita saja?" balas pemuda berambut biru itu. Shion Kaito tersenyum tipis.

"Yap." Gadis berkuncir dua itu tersenyum sungguh manis. "Atau kita mau membaginnya setengah-setengah?"

"Hemm, baiklah. Kau boleh menyampaikan pidato itu," sahut Kaito cepat.

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu berpidato, itu saja." Pemuda Biru masih tersenyum.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang ingatannya tentang _dirinya_, seorang Shion Kaito yang sedikit arogan, menyerahkan suatu urusan pada orang lain.

.

.

Hatsune Miku. Gadis dengan iris hijau _tosca_ indah datang dan menyeruak masuk mendekat dengan sang pemilik safir biru lautan. Hal itu mengguncangnya, namun tidak ada satu pun tindakannya yang berubah.

Dia tidak pernah mengajak_nya_ bicara. Dia selalu diam menatap_nya_. Dia hanya tersenyum mengangumi dari kejauhan. Tidak ada yang sadar. Tidak ada satu pun yang menyadari bahwa gadis eboni itu memendam rasa yang begitu kuat dan begitu dalamnya.

Kemana pun Si Biru berada, Si _Tosca_ juga ada disana. Berdua mereka selalu bersama, mengguncang sesuatu di relung jiwa yang lainnya. Gadis Eboni akhirnya terluka. Tanpa pernah sempat melakukan segalanya.

"Kamu Sakine Meiko? Teman SD Kaito_-san_ kan? Benar nggak?"

Meiko pertama kali mendengar suara riangnya di salah satu bangku taman, ketika gadis eboni sedang duduk mengerjakan laporan kelas. Gadis _tosca _itu begitu jelita. Begitu memukau dan memesona. Suaranya lembut menentramkan jiwa. Langkahnya riang dan bersemangat seolah tidak memiliki beban pada dunia.

Anggukan pelan hanyalah jawaban Meiko saat itu yang dibalas dengan tawa riang si _tosca_.

"Aku ingin kenal lebih jauh sama Kaito_-san_. Menurutmu, dia seperti apa?"

Seperti apa sosok_nya_ di matanya? Setelah selama ini memandang_nya_, jawaban apa yang paling tepat untuk dapat mendeskripsikan_nya_?

Meiko menatap sosok gadis berkuncir dua dihadapannya. Perasaan bimbang kuat memenuhi hatinya, membuat suaranya menghilang begitu saja tanpa tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jadi... dia baik nggak orangnya?"

Apakah sifat 'baik' mampu mendeskripsikan seorang Shion Kaito? Apakah kata itu sudah bisa menjelaskan segalanya?

"Aku... tidak... tahu..."

Meiko menutup mulutnya. Dia memang benar. Tidak ada kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan seorang Shion Kaito.

"Eh?" Hatsune Miku memiringkan kepala, tak mengerti.

"Maksudku..." Wajahnya dihiasi rona merah. "Aku... Shion_-san_ adalah orang yang baik hati dan pintar sekali olah raga."

"Oh ya? Kegiatan apa yang paling disukainya?"

Ragu untuk sesaat, gadis eboni diam sebentar untuk menganalisis situasinya. Dia tahu jelas jawaban pertanyaan itu, tapi apakah dia harus menjawab sejujurnya?

"Shion_-san_ suka sekali membaca."

"Hee... benarkah? Tapi Kaito_-san_ nggak pernah terlihat baca buku kok! Kukira dia suka main bola!"

"Nggak kok, Shion_-san_ selalu ke perpustakaan setelah latihan klub selesai."

Si _Tosca_ menatap gadis eboni begitu lama. "Lalu, makanan apa yang paling dia sukai?"

"Umm..." Meiko menundukkan kepalanya. "Shion_-san_ suka sekali es krim dan rasa favoritnya adalah vanilla."

"Lalu, siapa teman baiknya?"

Gadis eboni itu bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti bicara. Dia tahu bahwa dia seharusnya tidak perlu membocorkan semua informasi Kaito pada gadis tosca di hadapannya. Semuanya akan terbongkar. Tentu saja. Meiko mengetahui _segalanya_ tentang_nya_. _Segalanya_. Dan itu semua akan mengarah pada satu kesimpulan bahwa Meiko _selalu dan selalu_ mengamati Kaito.

"Kamu suka Kaito_-san_?"

Meiko tidak ingin menjawabnya dan pada akhirnya dia memang tidak pernah sempat menjawabnya.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, berawal dari satu-dua pertanyaan, membawa Meiko dan Miku menjadi semakin dekat. Mereka selalu bersama hingga membuat Gadis Eboni yang diliputi perasaan sepi mulai merasa segar dan bahagia.

Hatsune Miku bagaikan sebuah Hujan. Hujan yang mampu menyegarkan suasana, memberi kekuatan dalam setiap tetesnya. Dan seperti semua pohon, Eboni membutuhkan Hujan. Segalanya terasa sempurna.

Walaupun kenyataan bahwa Hujan membuat Eboni tidak mampu menikmati hangatnya sinar Matahari kembali (bukankah setiap kali hujan, matahari tidak terlihat hingga membuat eboni kesepian?).

.

.

Setelah ucapan terima kasih yang pertama kalinya itu, dia tidak pernah mengajak_nya_ bicara. Dia tidak pernah berani menegur_nya_. Dia tidak pernah membalas lambaian tangan_nya_. Dia bersikap seolah tidak mempedulikan_nya_. Namun, semua itu tentu saja berlawanan dengan apa yang ada di hatinya.

Shion Kaito adalah Matahari.

Sakine Meiko adalah Eboni.

Dan Hatsune Miku adalah hujan.

Eboni hanya bisa menerima cahaya Matahari, kehangatannya, tapi tidak pernah boleh memonopolinya. Karena Matahari tidak ditakdirkan untuk dimiliki olehnya.

Dan kemudian, segalanya terjadi begitu saja. Gerimis pelan yang dulu menghampirinya, berubah menjadi hujan, dan sekarang, hujan itu menjadi sebuah badai. Badai yang mampu memporak-porakndakan hatinya.

Suatu hari di musim panas, di saat matahari bersinar hangat menerangi bumi, Sang Eboni justru dilanda badai.

"Miku, mau nggak... jadi pacarku? Aku... aku sangat-sangat menyukaimu!"

Sang Matahari telah menetapkan keputusan untuk bersama dengan Sang Hujan.

Ya... terjadi begitu saja seperti yang sudah diperkirakannya. Melihat bagaimana senyuman Kaito terbentuk begitu lebarnya dan tawa riang Miku terdengar begitu indahnya, membuat hati Meiko terasa pedih tak terkira.

.

.

Dan gadis eboni menutup mata, masuk ke sela hutan yang terdalam agar matahari dan hujan tidak lagi mendekatinya.

.

.

"Aku merasa kau menjauh."

Meiko tersenyum tipis sambil menatap buku bersampul kecoklatan di tangannya. Suara riang Miku menyapa telinganya, membuat pundaknya menegang karena tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Akhirnya, gadis eboni itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Belajar buat masuk universitas."

"Begitukah?" Miku menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Bukan karena aku pacaran dengan Kaito kan?"

"Kelas kita berjauhan bukan?" Meiko memasang senyuman. "Agak sulit."

Tentu saja. Kesulitan itu muncul begitu saja, menghalanginya untuk memasang langkah tatkala melihat sosok_nya_ selalu berada di dekat Miku. Tubuhnya membeku dan hatinya terasa pedih.

Dia tidak punya hak apapun untuk melarang mereka bersama. Tentu saja. Satu pohon Eboni tidak akan mempengaruhi keputusan Matahari dan Hujan. Mereka sudah terlalu gagah dan hebat tanpa memerlukan dirinya, sang pohon yang hanya bisa bergantung.

"Benar?"

"Benar." Meiko kembali tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Habisnya, kukira kau menjauh karena kau benci Kaito."

Seorang Sakine Meiko membenci Shion Kaito?

"Aku tidak membencinya."

"Hemm? Baguslah kalau begitu." Miku tertawa riang. "Habisnya kau tidak mau mengobrol denganku kalau ada Kaito di dekatku."

"Aku tidak membencinya."

_—Aku mencintainya._

.

.

Karena pada dasarnya, sebatang pohon bisa hidup hanya dengan secercah cahaya yang disinarkan matahari dari jauh dan setetes air yang dijatuhkan oleh hujan dari jauh.

Meiko tidak perlu mendekat. Dia tidak berhak mendekat. Dia tidak boleh meminta lebih dari itu semua.

.

.

Hingga hari mendekati kelulusan mereka, gadis berambut coklat melihat pemuda biru itu tersenyum lebar padanya. Setelah semua kalimat yang tak pernah dilontarkannya, setelah semua yang tidak pernah terjadi apapun diantara keduanya, mereka akhirnya dipertemukan dalam situasi tak terduga.

"Hai, Sakine_-san_."

"Hai, Shion_-san_."

Pemuda biru itu tersenyum begitu cerahnya seperti yang selalu _dia_ lakukan. Mata_nya_ berbinar penuh cahaya hingga membuat ketampanan_nya_ meningkat tak terkira. Tidaklah salah bagi seorang Meiko untuk mengagumi_nya_ karena bukan hanya fisik menawan yang dimiliki_nya_, tapi juga hati serupa malaikat hingga membuat dia jatuh cinta.

"Kita jarang ngobrol ya," suaranya semakin bertambah berat khas remaja laki-laki menjelang masa kedewasaannya. "Padahal kita satu sekolah dari dulu kan ya?"

Meiko mengangguk pelan. "Ya," bisiknya pelan, nyaris begitu pelan hingga dia sendiri bahkan tidak bisa mendengarnya. Kegugupan menguasai dirinya, membuatnya begitu lemah tak berdaya. Sungguh, Shion Kaito punya andil besar dalam menguasai pikiran dan tindakannya.

"Hemm, kau tahu," pemuda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas ranselnya, "ini buku tahunan angkatan kita."

Mata coklat Meiko menatap buku bersampul coklat itu. Itu adalah buku yang dibuat teman-teman seangkatan mereka, berisi foto dan informasi mengenai teman-teman di angkatan mereka.

"Aku ingin tahu pendapat semua orang tentangku." Kaito tertawa pelan. "Yaah, buat bahan evaluasi diri sebelum masa kedewasaan." Dia mengangguk. "Kau boleh menuliskan apapun, Sakine_-san_, termasuk seandainya kalau kau membenciku."

Meiko masih menatap buku itu, tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Karena kau tahu, setelah kita satu sekolah dari dulu, aku merasa kau membenciku." Senyuman terbentuk di wajah Kaito. "Padahal saling kenal, tapi tidak pernah menyapa. Aah... aku tidak menyindirmu, sungguh... maksudku... umm... yaah... kau tahu," Kaito kembali tertawa, "aku selalu merasa sedih."

Membencinya? Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku... tidak pernah membencimu... Shion_-san_." Akhirnya suaranya terdengar.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu." Senyum_nya_ semakin melebar.

"Aku... tidak akan mungkin bisa membencimu..."

"Hei, kalau kau berkata seperti itu, Sakine_-san_, entah kenapa terkesan seperti aku mengancam agar jangan sampai kau membenciku." Kaito tertawa. "Aku tidak memaksa kok!" tambah Kaito cepat. "Kau boleh menolak kok, Sakine_-san_."

"Tidak..." Tangan Meiko terulur untuk menerima buku itu. "Maksudku... aku akan dengan senang hati menuliskannya di bukumu."

"_Big thanks_!" Dan pemuda itu menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Kembalikan nanti setelah kau selesai mengisinya."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Meiko melihat pemuda itu tersenyum khusus untuknya.

Spesial untuknya.

.

.

_Ya... senyuman pertama dan terakhir yang diterimanya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ "Ada kecelakaan!"_

_"Apa? Dimana?"_

_"Di depan sekolah."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Katanya ada anak kelas tiga yang ketabrak."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu hujan turun. Deras.

Dan langit berwarna kelabu. Hitam.

Matahari seolah bersembunyi tak mau keluar. Seolah menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_—untuk selamanya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku menangis tanpa henti. Semua orang menatap iba padanya. Semua orang menepuk pundaknya, berusaha membuatnya tegar karena semua orang tahu betapa cinta di antara mereka begitu kentara adanya.

Sakine Meiko tidak menangis saat itu. Dia tidak menangis saat melihat batu nisan berwarna putih dengan ukiran nama Shion Kaito. Dia tidak menangis saat melihat bunga diletakkan di sisi foto pemuda tampan berambut biru yang tersenyum lebar. Dia tidak menangis ketika doa mulai berkumandang untuk mendoakan Shion Kaito yang telah pergi ke alam sana.

Dia tidak menangis.

_Dia tidak berhak menangis._

.

.

Meiko menatap buku bersampul coklat di atas mejanya. Dia tersenyum tipis dan jemarinya terulur, membuka lembaran demi lembaran. Dia bisa melihat tulisan dari spidol aneka warna di setiap kolom halamannya.

—Kaito, si bodoh pecinta es krim.

—Kaito, orang aneh yang tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

—Hei, Kaito, kau masih punya hutang 8000 yen!

—Semoga bisa masuk ke universitas yang kau inginkan, Kaito_-kun_!

—Jangan makin idiot deh!

—Pangeran Sekolah? Seriusan, apa sih yang dilihat gadis-gadis itu darimu?

—Jangan lupakan aku ya cowok keren!

—Sampai bertemu di kampus! Kita harus satu kampus! Doakan aku supaya bisa lulus!

—Si jenius yang bego.

—Lain kali kita makan di kedai okonomiyaki lagi. Kau harus coba yang khas Osaka, enak banget!

—Semoga nggak diputusin Miku!

—Semoga Miku sadar betapa idiotnya dirimu!

—Undang aku ke pernikahan kau dan Miku!

Meiko segera membalik lembaran halaman buku itu, mencari nama Hatsune Miku disana. Dia menemukannya. Belum ada tulisan apapun disana.

Dia menyadari... Mungkin, Shion Kaito ingin agar Miku menuliskan yang terakhir untuknya.

Mungkin.

Meiko tersenyum dan meraih spidol dari tempat pensilnya. Jemarinya bergerak dan dia menulis dengan singkat. Satu hal yang menggambarkan semuanya—semuanya tentang dia dan _dirinya_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_—seseorang yang ada di hati, yang tak akan pernah termiliki_**

* * *

**_end._**

* * *

**_a.n._**

_"ini apa?" nggak tahu. [lagi, lama-lama kamu makin nggak jelas, ka]_

_Meiko, Kaito, dan Miku dikembangkan oleh Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media. [akhirnya bisa nulis Meiko juga! akhirnya! seriusan, terlalu banyak ide untuk nulis dia sebagai tokoh utamanya, tapi nggak pernah terealisasikan sebelumnya]_

_cover story entah milik siapa, diambil dari salah satu fanfic disini (nggak nemu yang cocok sih soalnya, maap)._

_cerita ini dibuat dan dikembangkan oleh ReiyKa pertama kali dibuat pada tanggal 4 Desember 2012 dan akhirnya bisa diselesaikan juga, 14 September 2013 23:13._

_yaa... ReiyKa tahu ada bagian yang nggak nyambung mungkin (wajar saja, ditulis dalam jangka waktu yang jauh berbeda), tapi gadis ini terlalu malas untuk membacanya lagi dan memperbaiki kalimat-kalimat yang ada karena seriusan ini ngantuk berat. [makanya kalau nulis cerita jangan pake discontinue lama-lama, ka!]_

_dan sejujurnya, ada pergantian ide cerita. judul aslinya seharusnya: sebait pesan di ponselnya. yaah, sudahlah. apapunlah. sama saja kok._

_**pokoknya makasih buat kamu karena udah baca**. kalau ada yang mau disampaikan—pendapat kritik saran perbaikan—sampaikan saja di kotak review. terima kasih._


End file.
